What do you want from me!
by TJcat01
Summary: Sakura, Hinata and Ino are tired of being Ignored. Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba just want to avoid the three, Scared of rejection. Where will this lead the girls and what actions will they take to be noticed? NaruSaku ShikaIno KibaHina.


**_An: so I found this one shot I wrote from agggggeeeeesssss ago and thought, what the hell might as well. Hope you like it, seeing as it is kind of old._**

**_Pairings: Naruto/Sakura, Kiba/Hinata and Shikamaru/Ino._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Cascada._**

**WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!**

Sakura was ready to scream in frustration at the new information she'd just learnt from Tenten.

As for Ino and Hinata, their eyes reflected her own crestfallen ones.

"Kiba." Hinata whispered longingly, to nobody in particular, a tint of a blush on her cheeks. Ino not exactly knowing how to react, let out a defeated sigh.

"We can't really do anything, if you think about it. All three boys have completely pulled away from us these last what... six months! And now this." Ino strained, feeling hurt.

"Well this hasn't been a complete waste of time. I mean look on the bright side, it's brought us all closer hasn't it?" Sakura tried her best to sound optimistic, but it was a big effort and in vain.

"I suppose." Ino and Hinata nodded in unison, with a lack of enthusiasm. All of them taking a moment to remember how this all started.

_**--Flashback-- **_

**Sakura stomped down the long streets of Konoha in a foul mood, after all the time Naruto had pined after her, he seemed to be going out of his way to avoid her lately! She wasn't going to stand for it, not after she'd built up such a good relationship with him... All they'd been through together and how they stood by each other had caused Sakura's feelings to hit the max for Naruto. That's right she was in love. Coming to a corner Sakura was about to take another step, when a sob was heard. Not too far away from Sakura, Hinata was sobbing quietly with her head lowered, as she trudged along the narrow pathways. She had come to terms with the fact that her feelings for Naruto were purely one - sided and concluded that this was just the same as Sakura's thing for Sasuke...an Infatuation. Realising, that there were more people around her than just Naruto who'd supported her, Hinata's eyes turned to Kiba, he'd done a lot for her. Then the inevitable happened and she fell for the guy. But, recently he'd been seeing her... less and less. She was heart broken that he was avoiding her. Planning to turn away and go home Hinata twisted on her heal when she heard stomping come from one direction and a growl come from another. Close to Sakura and Hinata, a dejected Ino made her way down the road, hands clenched to fists at her sides. That was the fourth time that week Shikamaru had blown her off with his lame excuses, what was wrong with the guy? was he too lazy to realise that she was in love with him? Lifting her head Ino growled in frustration only to be surprised by the sight of Hinata and Sakura standing in front of her. Strangely the two girls had the same hurt reflecting in their eyes, that she did. The three had stood eyeing each other for a moment or two before all took it in turns to tell what was on their mind. The girls had listened intently to each story and had comforted with chocolate and tissues at a sleepover that night, where the pact to not stop, until they found out what was interesting the boys more than them as of late was born.**

_**--flashback end--**_

"Thanks Tenten, for getting that Information from Neji, where did he get that information anyway. I thought he was all serious. It's hard to imagine him in a place like that?" Ino asked, in any other situation, she would of giggled but now she was too depressed.

"Well, he got it from Kakashi and Genma who actually work there, that's how your guys found out about the place to begin with." Tenten answered, not portraying just yet, her disappointment at the girls for giving up so quick.

"Kakashi Sensei, works at a STRIPPERS BAR!" Sakura cried, slightly surprised at her team mate.

"Eh!" Tenten blinked,

"No way, you're getting it all wrong, it's not a strippers bar but girls and even boys go up on the stage and do a routine to whatever they want." Tenten informed quickly.

"Well, that sort of put's us at ease, a little bit." Hinata quietly spoke up.

"Yeah, but we're still in the same situation, we're out of our league now, we waited too long and now they are chasing other women." Sakura sighed, flopping down on the couch, Ino and Hinata mimicking her actions.

"Chocolate anyone?" Sakura asked, drowning her sorrows, by grabbing handfuls of chocolates, stuffing them in her mouth and passing the bag around for Ino and Hinata to take some.

"Bright side, there's still Sai, he's a little robotic, but I suppose we could share him" Ino joked, trying to lighten the mood.

When a big, ominous shadow hovered above the three girls, scaring the hell out of them. Looking up, they began trembling at the near steam coming out of Tenten's ears and the fire in her eyes.

"And you call yourselves ninja's." Tenten roared, Hinata whimpered, Sakura being the braver of them at that moment in time decided to speak up, gulping she cleared her throat.

"J-just what do you mean by that Tenten?"

"You three, will honestly turn away at the first sign of competition!?" Tenten paused, breathing hard.

"Sheesh, you haven't even made your move yet, so don't give up! It's for the men you love!" Tenten literally screamed, nostrils flaring. Hoping to get the girls determination and confidence up again. Patting herself on the back when it seemed to work very well. As light flashed in all three of the girls eyes and a smile adorned their faces.

"I never thought of it like that." Ino finally spoke,

"Me neither," Hinata agreed in a whisper.

All three girls looked at each other knowingly.

"Wait a second though, how are we supposed to do this, aren't they at the bar now?" Sakura inquired indifferently.

"ooh don't you worry about that! I have a plan, that only requires... lets see - a sexy dance, some music and mini skirts!" Tenten sang out. Hinata gasped in fear, whilst Ino and Sakura's jaws dropped to the floor.

"Come on girls, for the guys you love." Tenten pleaded clasping her hands together and giving the cute puppy dog eyes.

"Besides, it will be fun more than anything."

"won't we look like a bunch of sluts. I really don't want that on my reputation." Sakura snarled.

Hinata looked up at Sakura nodding briefly to back up her point.

"Oh but it won't, not with the song. The sexy moves will be subtle, not to mention you're not doing this to impress all the guys...just the ones you like. To get their attention" Tenten exclaimed, crossing her arms in triumphant.

"O-okay" Sakura stuttered suddenly getting a fierce look of confidence in her eyes.

"Yeah I'll do it"

Hinata gulped and then seemed to straighten up a new determination shone in her eyes also,

"Yeah."

Ino winked also perking up.

"Count me in too, I was going to say yes, when you mentioned it, but these two didn't give me a chance." Ino stated, pointing a lazy finger at Hinata and Sakura, who could do nothing but sweat drop.

Both thinking the same thing.

_'Trust Ino.'_

"right, you girls get dressed in preferably a drop dead sexy look, show them you can be women as well as ninja's." Tenten paused with a wink of her own.

"I'll go book you in over at the bar and keep the guys there." with that Tenten disappeared out of the door leaving the girls to get ready.

"We can't take too long, so let's work on each other. Hinata you first" Sakura commanded.

"Ino you do her hair and make up whilst I get her clothes and do her nails." Sakura smirked in triumph, if Ino had been in charge of the outfits, the three really would get in trouble.

"Rodger that." Ino saluted, Hinata nodded she was quite looking forward to looking sexy for once.

It took a total of twenty minutes to do over Hinata, by the end of it she looked sexier than ever before. Long shiny purple hair tied into a tight high tail, with her bangs and some front strands left out, a short, silver dress that had a slit up one side reaching her hip with an open cross stitch going up the slit. The dress clung to her figure perfectly and had no sleeve's but two thin spaghetti strap, left to fall down her shoulders, long silver boots and to top it off neon purple nail varnish. Sakura and Ino found they didn't have time to do each other so they trusted themselves to get ready on their own, Hinata switching from one to the other to help. By the end of it the girls were ready to leave another twenty minutes later. Sakura leant against Ino peering into the mirror, Sakura stared at herself in shock, she'd never wore a pleated thigh high, red skirt with white knee high boots or a cut off red top before, She felt a little bit more comfortable, as her shoulder length pink hair, covered her bare Shoulders. Ino on the other hand was smirking at herself, she just loved her mini, white skirt, with Purple lace covering it. The halter neck purple top that cut off wasn't so bad either and the silver white boots to match...were to die for, in her opinion.

"lets go get em." Sakura purred jokingly, linking arms with Ino and Hinata and slamming the door shut they went to retrieve their guys.

_**--the bar--**_

Kakashi and Genma sweat dropped, studying the three boys in front of them. They both looked back at each other and then at the guys again, shaking their heads in disapproval.

"They call themselves men, instead of going after their hot team mates. They are in here nearly every night eyeing up trampy chicks because they are scared of rejection." Genma whispered to Kakashi who nodded in agreement, glaring slightly at the 'hot team mates' part, Sakura was in his team, he didn't take to kindly to those kind of compliments towards her. As he was a little protective.

"yeah, they're cowards alright." Kakashi teased out loud, earning glares from Kiba, Shikamaru and Naruto who were drowning their sorrows in the stage full of talentless women dancing to get some self satisfaction.

A few minutes later they were surprised, to see Tenten burst into the bar dragging Sai along with her, Kakashi watched her two bun's bop as she pushed through the crowd and disappeared behind the stage. It was then that Kakashi noticed Sai beckoning Genma and himself over to him. Grabbing Genma's attention the two jounin leapt over the bar with curious looks on their faces as they made their way over to Sai.

"Tenten told me to tell you to keep Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru in here because apparently Sakura, Ino and Hinata are on their way over here now" Sai informed, his usual blank expression.

"This is going to be interesting!" Genma sniggered, eagerly making his way back over to the bar. Kakashi following behind, just as Tenten appeared on stage.

"Tonight ladies and gentlemen, give a warm welcome to a three girl routine - Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga."

Tenten paused for the clapping to stop.

Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru were about to call it a night when three names struck them and their attention flew to the stage in alarm.

"The note sais the girls got tired of waiting for them, so they are going in for the kill." Tenten winked over to the area where Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba were all sitting before bouncing off stage just as clapping and wolf whistling began. Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto looked at each other in confusion then at the stage.

Swaying their hips seductively Hinata, Sakura and Ino entered onto the stage looking sexier than any previous moment in their lives. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Kakashi and Genma's jaw dropped open and their eyes bugged out. Even Sai's eyes widened in the slightest.

The girls all lined up on the stage placing their hands on their hips and began moving them in a circular motion. For the first verse

_**So there you are,**_

_**Again you're circling all around,**_

_**If you could only touch me now,**_

_**Strangers from the past,**_

_**Don't hesitate,**_

_**Now we're standing face to face,**_

_**If heaven is the only place,**_

_**Would you take my hand?**_

As the Chorus went on Sakura lifted her hands above her head and moved her hips and body to the rhythm, moving her hands down over her body, all the while looking Naruto in the eye, who could only stare not being able to move. Ino was twisting her body in a similar motion only keeping her eyes on Shikamaru who was blushing furiously, Kiba was leaning forward on his stool, gazing at Hinata as she also moved more shyly than the other two only she looked so teasing.

_**Just tell me what do you want from me,**_

_**This is love in the first degree,**_

_**Tell me why, every time I feel your eyes all over me.**_

_**Tell me what do you want from me,**_

_**Are you mad enough to see,**_

_**That its hard to cross the line,**_

_**Come on now, set me free.**_

_**What do you want from me.**_

As the verse came on each girl looked at each other then smirked, swaying their hips from side to side each girl came off the stage, swaying over to their love. Naruto's eyes bugged out as Sakura made her way over to him, stopping she hooked her arms around his neck and began rolling her hips against his, Naruto let out a shaky breath as she then moved her arms down his chest. Ino was teasing Shikamaru, walking in a beat around him grinding her body against his, he could only follow her with his eyes which for once held passion not boredom until she disappeared behind him, then all he could do was relish in her hands roaming over his back. Hinata stood her back against Kiba's chest as she twisted in a snake like way down to the ground, with his wide eyes watching her and a cheesy grin on his gruff features.

_**Get closer now,**_

_**Softly whisper in my ear,**_

_**Please take me away from here,**_

_**Away from all my tears.**_

_**Its not too late,**_

_**Now we're standing face to face,**_

_**And heaven is the only place,**_

_**Will you understand?**_

Watching the girls drool and go all sexy all over their guys was depressing for Genma and Kakashi, they were very jealous. The kunoichi could sure move around the dance floor and brush up nicely. Just at that moment Sasuke entered the bar just to drop his jaw at the sight. Sasuke had begun to act at least a bit more interested in girls and seeing Sakura prance around Naruto like that was making him a little bit flustered.

"Ahh this sucks. Losing to those idiots" Sasuke groaned, with a glare directed to Naruto, Sai only gave one of his smiles, patting Sasuke on the back.

"And you could of had a bit of that as well," Sai paused, pointing to Sakura

"Just proves what a dickless panty waist you really are!"

_**Just tell me what do you want from me,**_

_**This is love in the first degree,**_

_**Tell me why every time I feel your eyes all over me.**_

_**Tell me what do you want from me,**_

_**Are you mad enough to see,**_

_**That its hard to cross the line,**_

_**Come on now, set me free.**_

As the girls carried on it didn't go unnoticed to them that the boys had begun to hesitantly join in dancing and they had somehow made it back to the stage. The girls eyes shone with excitement. Maybe this was working?! Feeling a boost of confidence, the girls were even more determined. Their in beat dancing seemed to get a whole lot better.

_**And I know, If you give me this feeling,**_

_**I'll be there to hold you tight.**_

_**Coz I'd show, your love is a hero,**_

_**We will run, run out of sight.**_

_**What you want?**_

Sakura rolled her hips against Naruto on the stage, leaning her back over so her top half was literally hanging upside down, she moved back up again. Ino had her hand fisted into Shikamaru's shirt and was moving with him. Hinata and Kiba mimicking them she now moved around him her hands travelling around his body.

_**What do you want from me,**_

_**This is love in the first degree,**_

_**Tell me why every time I feel your eyes all over me**_

_**What do you want?**_

The music came to a halt and the crowd screamed. Sakura sighed in relief, Hinata fainted on the spot and Ino just beamed, trying to catch her breath.

"Right, time for the second part of the plan. Grab Hinata, wake the poor traumatised girl up." Sakura commanded, not taking her eyes off of the three motionless boys. After a few moments of fanning off Hinata, Sakura and Ino dragged Hinata off stage beckoning Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba to follow, who did like lost puppies. Sakura was quick to grab Naruto's hand and begin dragging him off, her eyes darting about to find a secluded place, to take him. Ino and Hinata mimicking her actions, but in a less forceful way.

_**--Naruto and Sakura--**_

After finally dragging Naruto into a free space. A flat wasn't being used above the bar, that would give them plenty of time and privacy.

"Sakura, was that really what I thought it was?" Naruto queried, his blonde, spiky hair covering his eyes as he found the floor a very interesting sight right about now. Gasping, when a soft palm rested itself onto his cheek.

"of course Naruto. Don't you get it?" Sakura whispered in a weak voice, it sounded to Naruto like she was close to tears.

"at times, I just want to ring your neck, the amount of times, you've just walked on by recently, avoiding me in training and then eyeing up girls here...it hurt a lot, but Naruto I'm falling hard for you." Sakura ground out, this was more difficult than she'd expected it to be, this was so different from the time she had been twelve and confessing to Sasuke. Maybe because, her feelings this time were more real than back then. She wasn't naive anymore and was feeling a whole ray of emotions, that her hands began to tremble. She silently berated herself for thinking this task would be easy. She was about to hand her heart over to Naruto with three simple but meaningful words. Would he crush her heart!?

_'I suppose there's only one way to find out.'_ Sakura figured, a single tear, rolling slowly down her face, as if taunt her.

Lifting, his chin gently, to search his eyes. Sakura had a slight change of plan, pulling his face closer to hers, she pressed her lips against his in a short but passion held kiss.

"Naruto, I love you." Sakura breathed pulling back and clutching a hand full of his shirt, she looked up at him pleadingly. With a gentle pull Naruto crushed Sakura against his chest. Leaning his head down to the crook of her neck, Sakura was quick to let go of his shirt and wrap her arms tightly around him, feeling his breath tickle her bare shoulder.

"I love you too" he murmured, sending Sakura into tears.

"Why did you avoid me, Naruto...kun?" Sakura smiled, at the endearment on the end of his name, through her tears, to her, it sounded right.

"I was afraid," he paused, as if trying to find more words to say, but couldn't.

Sakura only held on to him tighter, in a silent understanding, no more words needed to be said for the moment.

"Lets go." Sakura shakily commanded, after a few minutes, leaving his embrace and taking her new boyfriends hand in hers.

"yeah lets." Naruto chuckled, his playful grin returning at the surprised yelp Sakura let out as he pulled her into his arms bridal style and began to walk out the door and back to the pub, he was too happy right now to be able to let her go. He'd waited for this for a long time. Yeah! She was his now! Carrying on, he disappeared out of the room, with grin on his face that couldn't be wiped off for the sake of the world.

_**--Kiba and Hinata--**_

Kiba was still in a dreamy daze as Hinata lead him out to the front of the bar where they could talk in private.

"Wow, Hinata I never knew you had it in you." Kiba complimented finally coming out of his daze.

Hinata blushed crimson, smiling shyly.

"But why did you do it? Hinata all those guys could of taken advantage of you?" Kiba frowned, feeling very possessive and looking a tad dense from Hinata's eyes.

Chuckling softly she finally had enough courage to walk up to Kiba, placing a finger against his lips.

"D-do you really not know?" Hinata asked in a soft, shy voice.

Kiba shook his own head, blushing at her closeness.

"It was because of you!" Hinata whispered, her blush growing ten fold.

"me?" Kiba asked incredulously.

"yes, I didn't know how else to show you, I loved you" Hinata squeaked, her hands flying up to cover her mouth at what she'd just revealed.

_'I wasn't supposed to say it then. Oh god.'_ Hinata panicked inwardly, stealing a side glance at Kiba.

She noticed he was standing rigid and staring at her dumbfounded.

"r-re-really" Kiba stuttered still in utter shock, his eyes wide as saucers.

"of course" Hinata answered, fidgeting uncomfortably

"you're always there for me and we have fun together."

Hinata watched as the grin on Kiba's face grew, letting out a squeak of surprise when he flung his arms around her waist lifting her off the floor and spinning her in a circle. Hinata didn't know how react. All she could do was stare into his happy, lit up eyes as he chuckled happily in triumph.

Setting her down, Kiba held her hands in his.

"Do you know how long I've wanted you to say that?" Kiba blushed

"I can't tell you how much that means to me, I love you more than anything." with that said Hinata smiled widely, about to respond when firm, longing lips crashed onto hers.

_**--Ino and Shikamaru--**_

"Shikamaru." Ino whispered, her head down, not daring to meet his gaze, feeling her hands build up sweat from the nervousness she felt. Why was it, that Shikamaru's gaze always did that to her?

"Ino." Shikamaru calmly smiled back, he had already predicted what was going to happen next.

"well..I...I," Ino stuttered, interrupting herself with a gasp as a shadow found itself blocking her.

Looking up, Ino found Shikamaru standing in front of her with a small grin on his face.

"You did this to show me how you feel?" Shikamaru guessed, tilting his head to the side so he could see Ino's face. Only his eyes widened, her light blue ones were filled with tears and she was nodding frantically.

"Let me guess, it was troublesome and you don't feel the same," Ino hoarsely chuckled in sarcasm, she wasn't liking how calm he seemed.

"Don't rush to conclusions Ino, I never said that." Shikamaru softly but forcefully stated, lifting a hand to caress her cheek, At the small gesture her gaze snapped up.

"So you don't hate me?" Ino sniffled, Shikamaru chuckled.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru tenderly spoke, reaching a hand forward he tugged lightly on Ino's arm and before she knew what was happening, lips had crashed onto hers and arms had engulfed her into a hungry embrace. After a moment the two pulled apart for breath, Shikamaru's forehead resting against hers, his eyes closed.

"I love you Ino!"

"I love you too Shikamaru!"

**THE END!!! **


End file.
